Fire Emblem Fates: Kana romace one shots!
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Kana is so sweet. Both of them, so let see how they do with each of the Fire Emblem Fates cast handle their feelings for these dragon offspring in these little tells of romace one-shot. Warning: charaters may be OCC! Rated T to be safe.


**This story will hve a both genders of Kana be pair with anyone from the cast of Fire Emblem Fates! Except Corrin/Kamui of course.**

 **Please also note that some of these will be intrection of those already in romace and I not really good with romace in general. So please forgive me.**

 **Also, to clear a few things first.**

 **One: You are able to marry children and child beings, so age don't matter too much. Midori being a good example of this. And in Awakening, you can make your charater a child and marry others adults. So I'm not changing Kana age unless I feel the need too.**

 **Second: Female Kana mother is Peri and Male Kana father is Keaton. Unless it their turn with Kana, in which case, it will be a new mom and dad ONLY for that one. (As well with a certain wolfkins daughter I may end up doing)**

 **Third: You pick who should go next, leave a suggestion in the review.**

 **So now that all out of the way, here is the first pairing!**

 **Fem!Kana x Kaden.**

"Okay Kaden, today the day you ask your boss for gis daughter hand in marriage. Yes, just go up to him and his scary wife and ask for their daughter hands in marriage. No problem right." Kaden said to himself as he steels his nerves for what to come.

"You got this! They know you pretty well and you are Corrin best friend! Just go in there and ask for her hand." Keaton told his friend, hoping to calm his nerves.

Kaden just nodded and took a deep breath.

He though back to when the two first meet.

When he meet the most beautiful girl in his life.

(Flashback)

Kaden was finishing his turn at the weapons dusk shop for the day and was about to head toward the peach tree to get some snacks. But he saw Corrin, and his small group that he took with him, arrive back.

He smile as he saw that everyone made it back safe, since a lot of children had been getting attack as of late. Not to mention, they seem to be smiling, meaning they manage to save another child from death.

He rush toward Corrin, and wave.

"Hey you guys! Glad you all made it bac-!" Kaden stop mid sentence as he saw a girl next to Corrin.

He almost drop his jaw in awe at how beautiful she was before him.

Her hair, as blue as Peri. Her built was like her father's, but it had more feminine to it. Her skin was slightly tan from most likely playing outside growing up in the pocket dimsion. Her smile was bright as the sun, if not more brighter and beautiful. Not to mention his primal side of his fox blood noted her curves.

He mentally kick himself to hold back.

"Uh, hey! I-i'm Kaden." Kaden said as he held his hand out to the small child, who look back at Corrin, who smile and nodded. She smile and turn back, grab hold of his hand.

He noted how strong it was, like her father dragon streaght.

"Hello, I'm Kana! I hope we can get alone!" Kana said happily.

"Y-Yeah! Me too!" Kaden said with a slight blush on his face, thankfully no one notice.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this, I must show Kana her new room. The two for you can talk later if that fine with you?" Corrin said with a slight chuckle.

"O-of course. Sorry for keeping you guys. I'll be by the peach tree if you two need anything." Kaden said with a sheepish smile.

"By Kaden, it was nice meeting you." Kana said happily.

"Likewise Kana!" Kaden said with a smile as he wave to Kana.

Once he was sure they were out of view he facepalm himself.

"Did I just consider asking out my boss/best friend daughter?!" Kaden ask himself.

"Oh well, this was just probably just a small crush. Had plenty of those growing up after all. Things should calm down sooner or later." Kaden said with a shrug.

Expect they didn't.

(Flashback end)

Kaden sigh.

After spending so much time with Kana thanks to Corrin making the two pair up for almost battle the two have been in, the two grew more fond of each other, and of Kaden, his emotion grew for her.

Definitely when the two would talk and hang out outside of combat.

It started with her wanting learn more about his tribe at first, which he fill her in with no problem. (C-rank support)

Then it was her wanting to pet his tail to see how soft it was. He let her and she end up falling asleep on his tail. He didn't find this werid, instead he fell asleep next to her happily. (B -rank support)

The next time they had a talk was about how embrass Kana was when she fell asleep on his tail. Which lead him trying to calm her down, by saying he was fine with it and enjoy a good nap buddy. Which she was relieved and ask if she could pet his tail again with a slight blush on her face. In which he didn't deny since he hope she fall asleep again to nap with her again. He did enjoy that nap after all. (A-rank support)

And now, here he was. Standing in front of his best friend and his wife door to their home. Keaton follow to lend his moral support.

"Okay, here I go. Wish me luck." Kaden said as he grab the door knob with a strong grip with a determined expression.

"You got it. I'll wait at the bottom for you." Keaton said as he started to head down.

Kaden took a deep breath, knock on the door, waited for a 'come in' and open the door with a big amount of courage to ask what would be his most important part of his life.

Which almost die immediately when he saw that Peri was sharping her weapons.

Her dangrous weapons.

Which had permanent blood stain on it.

"Is there something you need Kaden?" A voice call out to him, snapping him back to reality.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that! I must have zone our for a second there." Kaden said easily, putting on a cheerful smile.

"No problem. Is there anything you like to ask me?" Corrin said with a patient smile.

"Umm, yes. But I also need to talk to Peri too. It about Kana." Kaden said nervously, cause Peri to stop sharping her weapons and turm toward Kaden with a worry expression.

"Is my little dragon okay!?" Did someone hurt her!? I swear if someone lay a finger on her I will paint there family homes with their blood!" Peri ask, gripping her weapon.

"It nothing bad! I swear to it not!" Kaden said quickly, hoping to spare the poor said that had been training Kana on their free time. Knowing they would be dead first of she fine out Kana training accidents.

"Them what is it?" Peri demanded.

"I'm also curious as well Kaden." Corrin said with a nod.

Kaden gulp.

This was it. The moment of truth. The moment where he put all his confidence and training he built for this very moment as he stare at Peri spear.

"I-i wanted to ask for your daughter hand in marriage!?" Kaden said quickly, standing straight.

The room was quiet after that.

Too quiet for Kaden liking.

"That it?" Corrin ask calmly.

"Y-yes." Kaden answer back, not likely how dangrous Peri was eyeing him.

"One moment please." Corrin said as he pull Peri behind the curtains in the back of the room.

Kaden pick up whispers, bit he was too nervous to actaully listen.

The two came back and stare at the fox man.

"We will give you our blessing." Corrin said with a happy smile. Making Kaden to smile on relieve.

"But, if you are unfaithful or hurt anyway, I will KILL you! Do you understand?" Peri said with a dark glare.

"Y-yes madam!" Kaden said stood straight up.

"Good. Also, please call me mom from now on since you will be my son in law soon." Peri said sweetly, making Corrin to try to hold in his chuckle.

"Of course mada- I mean mom! I'll be off now to ask Kana now! Bye!" Kaden said with a nod and quickly walk out.

"Did you have scare the poor man, he look so close to wetting himself." Corrin ask with chuckle.

"*Giggle* I couldn't help myself. I just had too. But my threat still stand though." Peri said with a giggle.

"I know my love. I know." Corrin said as he shook his head amuse.

(With Kaden)

"I did it! They said yes!" Kaden told Keaton happily.

"That awesome! Now all you need to do is tell Kana and your good to go!" Keaton said happily, his tail wagging.

"Yeah, that means I need to go now!" Kaden said as he ran off to search for Kana.

"Go get them foxy!" Keaton shouted encouragement to Kaden.

Kaden ran all over the place, looking Kana. He also stop a few time to pick up the flowers and his ring from his room

He finally found her coming out of the bath house and follow after her.

"Hey Kana! Hold Up!" Kaden call out.

"Oh hey Kaden! Why are you out of breath?" Kana ask sweetly and concernly.

"I been looking for you all over the place. I was just too excited to wait and came running." Kaden answer as he reagin his breathing.

"Oh really? What got you excited?" Kana ask with a curious expression.

"Kana, I came here with one thing in mind and that is to ask you a question." Kaden said as he took a breath.

"What is it?" Kana ask with a bigger curious expression.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my bride?" Kaden ask nervously as he held out the flowers and the ring to Kana, making the young girl to blush.

"R-really?! Are you sure?" Kana ask with the biggest blush on her face them he ever seen on her face.

"Yes! I alrighty ask your parents and they gave me their blessing. Though I think Peri want me to actaully to call her mom from now on." Kaden said with a blush on his face.

"I-i don't know what to say. I fell in love with you when we first met, but I never thought I get the chance to be with you like this." Kana said, her face getting more red, but her expression was one full of joy.

"Is that a yes?" Kaden ask, getting excited.

"Yes. It is." Kana said with a nod.

"Oh thank heavens above! I was so nearvous! I never been so nervous before. Kana, I promise I will Love and Procter you with my life from now on!" Kaden vow as he pull Kana into a hug.

"And I promise to be the best wife you could ever hope for. Kaden, I love you." Kana said as he kiss Kaden sweetly.

"I love you too Kana." Kaden said happily as he cuddely up to Kana.

(Months later)

"Mommy! Daddy! I miss you!" A eight year Selkie said happily as she ran toward her parents.

"Hey there little one! How you been since we last saw you?" Kaden said as he hug his daughter and wife harmly.

"It been great! I want to show all these new spots I found! It so amazing!" Selkie said as she jump up and down exictcely.

"I can't wait to see them. I'm sure they are amazing!" Kana said happily.

Selkie smile, showing her fangs and open her eyes back open. Her eyes change to slits, like Corrin and Kana eyes are. Showing she have dragon blood in her.

"I know you will! I found them of course!" Selkie said as she puff her chest in pry.

"Hehe, I'm looking forward to it. We got eh whole day, so let spent it together. Grandma and I made a picnic basket to share with you." Kana said as she show Selkie the basket.

"Yay! I love grandma cooking!" Selkie said happily as she jump up and down.

"So, what are we waiting for!? Let find a nice place to to set up and play!" Kaden said happily.

"Right!" The two said happily.

"Follow me! I know a good spot!" Selkie said happily as she ran ahead.

"She full of enegry as every." Kana said happily.

"She does get it from you." Kaden said as he held his wife hand in his own. Saviro the warmth of her touch.

"Hehe, and she get her smile from you." Kana said as she kiss Kaden on the cheek as she pull him down to reach her height.

Kaden smile goofly as Selkie call out to them.

"Come on! I really want to show you this spot!" Selkie call out with a slight pout.

"We're coming Selkie my dear! Come on Kaden! She won't wait forever!" Kana said as she started to drag the fox man.

'I'm the luckest man alive.' Kaden though happily as he let Kan drag him to their daughter pinic spot.

 **And done! Well, there notuch for me to say I'm just going to say leave a review on who O should do next and have a good day.**

 **So, yeah. Have a good day everyone!**


End file.
